El Viento en la Ventana
by Anielha
Summary: ...sus ojos tranquilos y verdes se le hicieron completamente familiares como el resto de su cara, teniendo la misma mirada suplicante y tranquila como la que le dirigió cuando le había pedido que parara el invierno en una celda del castillo. La reina simplemente se pregunto: ¿Qué hacía Hans, de las Islas del Sur, aquí?


**El viento en la Ventana**

**Capítulo único**

* * *

><p>A la reina no le importaba estar sola. Había abrazado la soledad luego de tanto tiempo recluida en su habitación. En su castillo de hielo, la propia soledad en que estaba la hacía sentir más viva que nunca. Era libre de hacer lo que quisiera en su fortaleza de cristal. Aunque Anna parecía no entender aquel delicioso gusto por estar consigo misma.<p>

- ¿Estas segura que estarás bien? – dijo Anna nuevamente

- Anna- sonrió la reina ante la enésima vez que su dulce hermana le hacía aquella pregunta - por favor, disfruta tu luna de miel sin problemas. Yo estaré bien, no me molesta, además tendré mucho trabajo que hacer, no estaré para nada de aburrida.

Elsa volvía a lucir su cabello tomado y su vestido verde con su capa morada, pero esta vez no había guantes que cubrieran sus manos.

- Ya la oíste Anna- dijo Kristoff, que apoyaba mucho a Elsa en que Anna estaba siendo algo melodramática- Si continúas así. Su Majestad se sentirá algo incómoda luego, hazlo por ella.

- Kristoff, ella es tu cuñada, llámala Elsa- dijo Anna- que no te de pena, a mi nunca me llamaste princesa en ningún momento.

El muchacho se rascó la cabeza. Al proveedor de hielo todavía le incomodaba llamar coloquialmente a su cuñada, por más que llevara unos cuantos años conociéndola.

- Lo siento…- dijo el muchacho apenado.

- Kristoff, somos familia ahora- dijo Elsa- por favor, siéntete cómodo hablando conmigo

- Lo haré… Elsa- dijo el muchacho algo ruborizado.

Elsa sonrió a Kristoff, había aprendido a quererlo con el tiempo y agradecía que su hermana fuera feliz con una persona tan transparente como el agua, se complementaban tan bien. Todavía recordaba el momento en que el joven fue con Anna, ya llevando dos años de relación, a su despacho pidiéndole su bendición para su matrimonio. Elsa nunca vio a nadie transpirar tanto como el repartidor en toda su vida, en especial cuando en su presencia la gente más parecía congelarse hasta los huesos.

En cambio, el joven repartidor, admiraba a su cuñada. Sus poderes eran fenomenales y siendo el un gran conocedor de hielo se entusiasmaba cada vez que ella hacía algún trabajo con aquel material. El mismo le enseñó las densidades y distintas cualidades de aquel solido material, haciendo que la reina perfeccionara un poco sus poderes, que todavía no estaban del todo estables ante algunas vacilaciones de la reina.

Había que ser francos, una mera reunión y vuelta de lazos familiares no aliviarían más de diez años de encierro y secretos. Pero Elsa trataba de superarse a cada momento, de manera pausada, pero tratando de ir hacia delante.

Anna volvió a despedirse de su hermana antes de tomar el barco que los llevaría hacia el destino de su luna de miel. La joven pareja abrazó a Olaf y se despidieron de Sven, quien gemía al ver que no iría esta vez en el viaje.

- Lo siento, compañero- dijo Kristoff- te prometo que traeré algo delicioso.

- No te preocupes Kristoff- dijo Olaf- yo estaré con el para que no se sienta solo.

Sven escuchó esto y lamió la gélida cara del muñeco de nieve quitándole de paso su nariz. Olaf sonrió antes de quitarle del hocico la zanahoria para volverla a poner donde debía estar.

Los tres se despidieron en el muelle observando como los recién casados hacían gestos a lo lejos hasta que eran tan diminutos que ya se perdían de la vista.

Al volver a Arendelle, la reina debía retomar sus labores como gobernante.

La noche era agradable en todo sentido, había un viento fresco que a la reina le parecía delicioso estando en su habitación.

Decidió salir al balcón y observar el mar mientras disfrutaba ese delicioso momento de soledad.

Olaf estaba muy aburrido en el castillo, así que había decidido ir con Sven a saludar a Malvavisco, quien todavía cuidaba su bello castillo de hielo, que ganas tenía de volver hasta ahí. Lo había convertido en un santuario para su tranquilidad, pero había adquirido nuevas responsabilidades al ser convertida en reina que no debía abandonar.

Realmente el viento traía un delicioso aroma, relajándola del día tedioso.

Movió su mano, apareciendo un leve copo de nieve con una bella luz algo fluorescente y comenzó a pasarlo por sus dedos, era un ejercicio que solía hacer para ver el control de su propio poder y una manera que tenía de bajar el estrés luego de un nuevo día como gobernante. Hoy lo hacía sin prisa ni problemas.

Vaya que era agradable estar sola.

El sonido de unos matorrales la desconcentraron por unos segundos, desviando su mirada y haciendo que el copo de nieve desapareciera. Parecía que el viento estaba algo inquieto. Se acercó un poco a observar el lugar donde oyó el sonido por mera curiosidad sin descubrir nada inusual. Esperaba, aunque sea, ver una pajarito o algo semejante.

Se volteó para devolverse a la habitación cuando vio a alguien frente a ella quien le tapó los labios con una mano enguantada, se tardó un poco en reconocer a la persona. El traje le era remotamente conocido ante ese tono gris, pero sus ojos tranquilos y verdes se le hicieron completamente familiares como el resto de su cara, teniendo la misma mirada suplicante y tranquila como la que le dirigió cuando le había pedido que parara el invierno en una celda del castillo. La reina simplemente se pregunto: ¿Qué hacía Hans, de las Islas del Sur aquí?

Trató de gritar, pero el mantuvo su mano en su boca con una suave presión, llevando su cuerpo al suyo, Elsa se sintió demasiado incómoda ante esto mientras veía como el joven observaba a su alrededor, buscando algún posible testigo.

- Por favor- dijo el príncipe con la mayor calma posible- no grite, le prometo que la soltaré si me promete que no hará algún ruido innecesario.

Elsa asintió, pero un poco asustada de lo que podría hacer aquel hombre.

Hans sacó sus manos, de la boca y del cuerpo de la reina tal como lo prometió, haciendo que la joven monarca se apartara unos centímetros de él un poco asustada.

- ¿Usted?- dijo la reina con la mayor firmeza que pudo lograr ante su estado.

Solo agradecía no haber congelado todo, eso era un milagro.

- Buenas Noches , Su Majestad- dijo el príncipe con un gesto muy agradable en su mirada.

Elsa se le quedó viendo un momento, completamente asombrada ante su presencia en la terraza de su habitación.

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- dijo la reina- ¿No debería estar en su país?

- Si, Su Majestad- dijo el príncipe- Todavía estoy condenado por lo que hice aquí hace un tiempo.

- ¿Si es así, me podría decir que hace en Arendelle? y ¿Cómo entró hasta este lugar?

- Sobre como llegué hasta su balcón, eso es fácil. Anna, el día de su coronación fue muy amable en mostrarme gran parte del castillo, el resto lo descubrí mientras estaba encargado de refugiar y ayudar a la gente luego de ese repentino invierno que creó usted hace tanto tiempo. Sobre la razón de porque me encuentro en Arendelle es porque como parte de mi castigo, pertenezco al equipo de los embarques que llevan nuestras exportaciones a los vecinos y aliados. Bien sabrá usted, Reina Elsa, que Arendelle y Las Islas de Sur tienen lazos muy fuertes en lo económicos.

- No me recuerde eso- dijo la mujer-Con Weselton podía cortar relaciones. Pero mi padre hizo un trabajo muy delicado con su reino como para que yo lo destruyera.

- ¿Yo cause problemas?- una sonrisa levemente torcida apareció en los labios de Hans- Con mucho respeto, fue usted quien causó problemas con su descontrol en sus poderes y creó un invierno imparable, Su Majestad.

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron, el príncipe lo notó inmediatamente ladeando su cabeza. La reina sintió como rechinaban sus dientes con algo de odio, pero rayos, el había dicho la verdad.

- ¿Y lastimar a Anna?- dijo firmemente la reina- ¿dejarla abandonada a su suerte y romperle el corazón como lo hizo, siendo un invitado de este reino?

- Usted también la lastimó – dijo el príncipe defendiéndose – Y siendo sinceros, yo no podría haberle dado una prueba de amor verdadero, hubiera perecido con o sin mi ayuda, usted congeló su corazón, no yo.

Otra vez tenía la maldita razón, Hans continuó hablando.

- Es decir… ¿quién se puede enamorar en un solo día… o casarse luego de conocer a alguien tan poco tiempo?, no es así, reina Elsa.

El muy astuto estaba usando la misma lógica con la cual le negó el matrimonio con su hermana.

- Si viene a decirme que yo fui la culpable de todos los males de mi reino, no es necesario que me lo recuerde, lo tengo muy claro. Por favor, retírese antes de que llame a los guardias.- dijo Elsa antes de dar la vuelta y encaminarse a su habitación.

No tenía ganas de hablar con alguien que le traía tan malos recuerdos y menos ahora que Anna le había dicho las cosas que había hecho. Todavía recordaba lo impresionada que estaba cuando le comentaron sobre como dejó a su hermana encerrada para que se congelara, antes de decirle su plan para tener el reino y como Anna, casi sin fuerzas, vio como levantaba una espada a sus espaldas para rebanarle la cabeza. Aunque esta última declaración ya la sabía.

Elsa había escuchado el sonido de una espada levantarse y ver los pies del príncipe acercándose a ella con la suave sombra de empuñando el arma. Sinceramente esperaba que la matara, había causado la muerte de la persona más importante de su vida por culpa de sus poderes, no quería seguir viviendo. En ese momento, Hans estaba haciendo un trabajo de justicia divina para su pensamiento de aquel tiempo, no lo culparía.

Su odio y molestia era porque en el se reflejaba las cosas que quería olvidar, pensar que casi mataba a su hermana y dejaba a su reino en un invierno eterno todavía la agobiaban en su interior. Se tocó las manos, quitando una suave escarcha que se había formado en sus dedos.

El viento había parado de soplar. Observó detrás de ella. Hans la había seguido al interior de su habitación, vio su espalda mientras el cerraba las ventanas y le ponía el pestillo de seguridad para luego voltear y observarla de una manera tranquila que perturbaba a la rubia.

- ¿Mi petición no fue clara, príncipe Hans?- dijo la reina enojada- ¡llamaré a los guardias!

- Hágalo- dijo Hans- Está en su derecho.

El príncipe dio un suave paso hacia delante, haciendo entender a la reina que quería acercarse. Ella frunció el ceño.

- No de un paso más- dijo subiendo su mano mientras una suave luz parecía adornar su palma- Oh lo congelaré.

Hans se detuvo, observando la mano de la reina, volviendo su mirada a los decididos ojos de la soberana de Arendelle.

- Si hubiera querido atacarme lo habría hecho sin necesidad de amenazarme, Su Majestad. Recuerde que yo la vi pelear en el castillo de hielo.

Otra vez tenía razón.

Elsa estaba cada vez menos cómoda ante su presencia. Si hubiera sido la misma de hace un tiempo atrás hubiera corrido, pero ahora, luego de portar la corona como reina, había aprendido a mantenerse firme, por más complicado que ahora resultara. Estaba echando de menos a Anna, ella le hubiera dado un buen puñetazo nuevamente, la reina pensó hacer eso en un momento, pero sabía bien que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como su hermana menor para dejarlo relativamente dañado. Ella pasaba el tiempo en el castillo en trabajo de oficina, mientras él se veía una persona de mundo gracias a su trabajo en los navíos, su propio cuerpo marcaba el paso de tiempo en altamar, la fuerza y trabajo que debía llevar diariamente por sus crímenes.

Hans se le quedó observando un tiempo prudente antes de hablar.

- ¿Por qué ha vuelto a recogerse el cabello? – su mirada denotaba duda y nada de malicia ante lo que había dicho.

La reina parpadeó un poco, muy extrañada ante tal inusual pregunta que la hizo tocarse su cabello inconscientemente.

- Es el tocado tradicional de la reina de Arendelle- dijo Elsa- Lo usó mi madre en su reinado como las otras que portaron la corona antes de ella. Es algo tradicional.

¿Realmente necesitaba justificar el estilo de su cabello en este momento?

- Veo que no porta esas ropas de hielo- dijo el príncipe

- Debo mantener mi presencia como reina de Arendelle, esto es formal- dijo ella señalando sus ropas- Mi traje de hielo lo uso para casos especiales.

Hans ladeó un poco la cabeza, estudiando un poco las palabras que le había dicho la reina y pensando algo en su mente. Mientras la reina todavía se preguntaba que rayos estaba haciendo en su habitación.

Cada vez le incomodaba más la presencia de ese hombre, su respiración se agitaba y comenzaba a molestarle el estómago. Necesitaba que se fuera y volver ha hacer su ejercicio con el copo de nieve lo más pronto posible.

- Llamaré a los guardias- sentenció la mujer con voz firme haciendo que el príncipe subiera su mirada, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

La reina se volteó sobre sus propios talones y se dirigió con paso firme hasta la puerta de su habitación mientras pensaba en la manera de hacer que el príncipe hiciera su trabajo sin necesidad de bajar de los barcos.

Había dado unos tres pasos cuando sintió un jalón.

Se asustó, la mano enguantada del príncipe se había dirigido a su tocado de cabello. Elsa sitió como su trenza se liberó cayendo por su espalda.

- Se ve mejor así, Su Majestad- escuchó la voz del príncipe peligrosamente cerca de ella.

Quiso voltearse para encarar su falta de respeto, pero en el momento en que lo hizo sintió los brazos de Hans sobre ella empujándola suavemente hasta la cama de la reina, que estaba a poca distancia de ellos.

La espalda de la reina cayó en el colchón, dejando sus piernas rozando una de las esquinas de la cama mientras el tomaba suavemente sus hombros, su cuerpo estaba levemente sobrepuesto al de ella, pero sus pies tocaban el piso de la habitación.

La mirada de la reina se desequilibró unos momentos antes de volver a su posición firme, pero con algo de intranquilidad. La de el mantenía un gesto sereno, pero algo pensativo mientras miraba a la Elsa.

- ¿Qué esta haciendo?- dijo la reina encarando sus ojos verdes.

El no respondió, ya que todavía el mismo se hacía aquella pregunta en su subconsciente.

El tenía medianamente claro lo que quería hacer anteriormente, pero ahora sus pensamientos estaban nublados ante la realidad de lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento.

Los años de servicio como castigo mermaron lo que tenía pensado y el tiempo le había dado espacio para calmar su ira inicial cuando llegó a Las Islas del Sur. En aquel momento se sentía demasiado mal, su plan se había ido a la basura y su reputación también. Quería venganza, si, pero también había otro sentimiento: culpa.

Y aquel sentimiento comenzaba a gestarle un pensamiento: redimirse.

Las dos ideas se presentaban en su cabeza sucesivamente, la ira ganaba muchas veces, mientras que la culpa aparecía en sus pensamientos de vez en cuando.

Cuando supo que debería hacer un embarque a Arendelle, algo se movió en su interior, una sensación extraña donde aquellos nuevos sentimientos volvían a su mente y alma.

Ver a la reina despidiéndose de su hermana le trajo miles de sentimientos. Sus dientes rechinaron de ira y ganas de venganza, pero al segundo después su mirada bajó, completamente amargado y avergonzado de lo que hizo y como lo estaba pagando.

El reino le parecía que no había cambiado nada desde aquel incidente tanto tiempo atrás, le agradaba eso. Arendelle le traía malos recuerdos, pero también unos muy bellos.

La gente agradecida por su administración siempre quedó en su subconsciente. Le agradó mucho entregar refugio y comida a los habitantes, se sentía amado y además estaba haciendo lo correcto dejando un pedazo de si mismo en aquellas costas.

Realmente sentía que había encontrado un lugar en el mundo para él, pero bueno, lo que pasó después hizo alejarse de esa casi nueva patria.

No sabe en que momento decidió salir del barco e ir hasta el castillo, tuvo algo de suerte de que no vio guardias por donde pasó hasta llegar a uno de los jardines.

Escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose. Se escondió para observar como la reina salía al balcón observando el paisaje y tomando una bocanada de aire. Su semblante pacífico lo hizo recordar que casi no la había visto así en el poco contacto que tuvo con ella, ni siquiera en el baile de su coronación donde parecía algo tensa y alejada de todo. Los pocos movimientos que hizo le dejaron claro que el tiempo no parecía en vano y su seguridad comenzaba a crecer en ella de la misma forma en que su semblante había cambiado.

Vio como una luz salió de su mano apareciendo un fino copo de nieve el cual pasaba por sus dedos pausadamente.

Hans se quedó hipnotizado observando aquel movimiento de sus manos y sorprendido de la delicadeza que podía tener el poder de ella.

Había presenciado en primera persona la magia que radicaba en la reina de Arendelle con aquel invierno, la aparición de agujas de hielo que casi lo dañaban a el y Anna en la coronación, aquel monstruo de hielo, el castillo que lo había dejado con la boca abierta y que decir al ver como llegó Anna casi muriendo de frío. Pero ver aquel suave y delicado copo de nieve flotando lo habían dejado sin palabras. Si, tenía un poder terrible que a él mismo le dio escalofríos, pero también era hermoso y tan tranquilizador que se sintió extraño estando ahí, pensando en todo lo que sentía y la razón de porque había decidido ir al castillo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

La pregunta continuó en su mente cuando logró llegar hasta la terraza y tomar por sorpresa a la reina. Una parte de él decía que debía aprovechar y acabar con ella, buscar su paga por los años de castigo, pero la otra trataba de detener aquella parte vengativa suya.

El tacto con su piel era extraño, recordó cuando tuvo que tomarla y llevársela a Arendelle. La sentía tan pequeña, como una cría sobre sus brazos y delicada como el cristal al dejarla en los calabozos. Ahora su cuerpo le era más fuerte siendo que su contextura era la misma.

Ahora la tenía tomada de sus hombros sobrepuesta en su cama mirándolo firmemente, preguntándole lo mismo que él se estaba cuestionando.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¿Qué quería? ¿venganza?¿tal vez matarla? Sería muy fácil, el era más fuerte que ella, podía tomar uno de los almohadones de su cama y depositarlo sobre su cara hasta que dejara de respirar. Sería rápido y sin mucho ruido. También podía asfixiarla con las cuerdas de las cortinas del respaldo y tratar al cuerpo como si fuera un accidente. O también aprovechar que estaba con ella, dejar que sus peores instintos abusaran de su cuerpo y dejarla humillada, el la pasaría bien.

Las cuerdas de las cortinas la mantendrían sin movimiento y pondría un pañuelo en su boca, sería fácil y divertido.

Vio una extraña mirada ante Elsa, debió hacer una mueca que la perturbó mientras su lado oscuro le decía que hacer, pestañeo un poco, dejando esos pensamientos lo más lejos de él.

Sintió algo de frío y observo como Elsa tomó sus propias manos, algo de escarcha comenzaba a formarse en su palma.

Estaba nerviosa y no podía controlarlo mientras ponía sus manos en su pecho.

Le recordó a Anna en un momento, era la misma postura en se encontraba ella cuando le habló de que su corazón estaba congelado y lo único que podría salvarla es un prueba de amor verdadero.

De manera mecánica, una de sus manos fue hacia su mejilla, ella sintió el tacto observando cada uno de sus movimientos con un poco de inseguridad en sus ojos. Tomó su barbilla y se acercó a la reina cerrando sus ojos por unos instantes, recordando aquel momento. Al abrirlos, observó el rostro de la joven.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente con el rostro levemente ladeado y los labios apretados mientras hacía lo imposible para que sus manos dejaran de escarcharse.

La reacción de ambas hermanas era completamente distintas.

Anna era un ser dulce y soñador que, en aquel momento, soñaba con un cuento de hadas para su vida. Ella esperaba aquel beso con tanto deseo que todavía recordaba como sus ojos cambiaron al decirle toda la verdad. Recordar eso lo llenaba nuevamente de culpa.

Y Elsa, una joven alejada del mundo y de la gente. Solo esperando que la dejaran en soledad pero libre. El contacto físico le era incómodo, salvo cuando estaba con su hermana, su pequeña guía ante un mundo al cual todavía le tenía de miedo. No esperaba ese acercamiento de su parte, por eso rostro asustado y sus facciones esperando lo peor.

- No lo sé- dijo Hans quedamente.

Elsa abrió suavemente sus ojos y llevando su rostro hasta donde estaba el príncipe.

- ¿Disculpe?- comentó la reina

- No se que estoy haciendo aquí, reina Elsa- dijo él.

La reina pestañeó con algo de duda, hubo un silencio largo entre ambos. Elsa trató de levantarse pero Hans nuevamente la dejó acostada en su cama y subiendo una de sus rodillas al colchón.

- No estoy seguro de lo que quería hasta hoy, Su Majestad- dijo Hans- Me he debatido en hacerle daño o simplemente dejarla ir. Quiero cambiar, pero siento que mi mente y corazón no están sincronizados. Me encantaría pedirle disculpas, pero se que el daño que causé a su familia es algo que jamás podrá perdonar, pero quiero pagar mis deudas.

Sentía que la temperatura estaba bajando levemente, agradecía haber llevado su abrigo. Mientras tomaba las manos de la reina, suavemente llenas de escarcha, sobre su mano enguantada en blanco. Ella se asustó ante esto.

- Me siento como usted ahora , Su Majestad- le dijo a la reina- estoy asustado y no se que podría pasar.

Puso la mano de la reina sobre su pecho, donde estaba el corazón congelado del que Anna le habló antes de lanzarlo con un puñetazo de la borda de un barco.

La escarcha comenzaba a pegársele en el abrigo, pero no le importaba, quería que Elsa escuchara el latir de su corazón, su ritmo estaba acelerado, mostrándole a la reina la verdad de sus palabras.

Elsa sintió el bombeo de la sangre del príncipe, su pecho estaba duro y su corazón parecía que se le saldría en cualquier momento. Aquel ritmo pareció tranquilizar los pensamientos de la reina, haciendo que el frío disminuyera pero todavía con escarcha en sus manos.

- Si usted me quiere congelar completamente puede hacerlo su Majestad- le dijo el príncipe- No soltaré mi mano de mi pecho si así lo desea.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No quiero su vida, su Alteza- dijo la reina- Solo váyase, no vuelva más. Si quiere una disculpa, o quiere cerrar asuntos aquí, hágalo, pero no me torture más con lo que está tratando de hacer. Por favor, libéreme.

La firmeza en la voz de la reina le llegó hasta lo más profundo de su subconsciente. Aunque estuviera asustada y el tenía tan malos pensamientos, ella no le quería hacer daño, solo quería que la dejaran en paz. Igual que su petición en el calabozo con su cabello suelto y aquel vestido delicado y fino de colores celestes que la destacaban tanto en la nieve como en el oscuro calabozo. Todavía no se podía quitar en su cabeza que había tenido una mujer así, inconsciente, en sus brazos.

¿Como una gobernante con un rostro tan firme y poderes sobrenaturales solo pedía eso? Su honestidad y claridad era tan sorprendente aún en un momento extraño como lo era ese encuentro en su habitación.

Soltó su mano de su pecho observando la mirada que tenía la reina sobre él.

Suspiró incómodo, quitándose ideas de la mente, hasta que sus facciones cambiaron ante uno decidido.

- Permítame cerrar mis asuntos pendientes, Su Majestad- dijo Hans poniendo su mano enguantada en la mejilla de la reina.

Ella observó la mano como ahora se movía hasta su mentón, nuevamente sintiéndose incómoda, pero tratando de controlar su propia magia tomando sus manos.

- ¿Qué… qué piensa hacer?- ella titubeó un poco incómoda ante la forma apacible en que el pelirrojo la estaba observando mientras acercaba su rostro.

- Yo, le debo un beso a Arendelle- dijo.

Sus labios se posaron en la comisura de la boca de la reina, haciendo que esta última se moviera suavemente, asustada por aquel contacto.

- Era obvio- pensó el príncipe- Su contacto con la gente es mínimo y era probable que el fuera la primera persona que se atreviera a hacerle esto.

Sus labios se movieron hasta los de la reina, rozándolos suavemente con los suyos, sin presionar nada, dejando que ella se acostumbrara a aquel leve contacto tan desconocido para ella y que le había negado a su hermana Anna.

Sintió las manos de ella sobre su pecho, tratando de alejarlo de ella. El alejó sus labios de los suyos para observarla, sus ojos estaban quebrados de algo de miedo y de inseguridad.

Rozó su dedo índice por los labios de la reina, haciendo que se tensara un poco, el sonrió.

- No pienso dañarla- dijo- hablo en serio.

Acercó nuevamente su rostro para juntar sus labios con los de ella, moviéndolos nuevamente pero con un poco más de presión. Elsa estaba incómoda, lo sabía bien, pero no podía parar.

Ese beso no era una prueba de amor, sino probaba su propia consciencia para limpiarla. No había maldad en ese beso, pero muy en el fondo necesitaba darlo.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera besado a Anna? Era probable que hubiera muerto de todas formas, no estaba enamorada de ella, aún siendo una joven dulce y hermosa, pero lamentablemente desesperada. Agradecía que haya encontrado a alguien con quien era feliz y la mereciera.

Elsa nunca pensó en matrimonios ni en encontrar el amor, quería libertad. Estar lejos de todos y ser ella misma. Se sentía tan identificado con ella buscando un lugar donde estar y ser apreciado, como le hubiera gustado que Arendelle hubiera sido aquel sitio.

Los labios de Elsa se aflojaron haciendo que el príncipe pudiera profundizar el beso completamente soltando un suave jadeo desde su garganta.

Una de sus manos desabotonó el cuello de la reina. A lo que esta hizo una pequeña exclamación.

Hans había cortado el beso para observar a Elsa quien lo miraba entre sorprendida y avergonzada.

Su trenza caía sobre su espalda y la blusa abierta mostraba ahora el inicio de su pecho. Por un momento recordó a la joven asustada que sostenía los símbolos de su reinado luego de ser coronada.

Puso nuevamente un mano en su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente.

- Elsa…- dijo en un suspiro- debí elegirte a ti.

Sus labios depositaron un beso en su pecho, justo donde podía oír el sonido del corazón de la reina que palpitaba tan fuerte como el de él. Se acostó sobre su pecho dejando su oreja sobre el replicar del corazón de la reina.

Debió haberlo hecho, Elsa era una mujer tan firme, pero también delicada. Hubiera sido una gran compañera, ambos eran tan distintos, pero no podía evitar sentirse completamente identificado con ella en algunos aspectos. Su misma ingenuidad con algunas cosas le daban ganas de querer protegerla, pero la manera firme en su manera de hablar generaba respeto. Era una reina con todas sus letras, cualquier persona que eligiera para acompañarla para toda la vida seria feliz con ella.

El ya no tenía chance alguno, sus propio pasado y su actual comportamiento lo eliminaban de esas posibilidades. Pero estaba tranquilo, el siempre sería su primer beso y la tendría en la conciencia por siempre, recordando sus actos hasta el día de su muerte.

Como le gustaría volver en el tiempo, haber hecho otras elecciones y tener un final feliz con ella.

Hans se levantó, observando como Elsa evitaba que el frío aumentara en la habitación. Esta muy nerviosa y todo por su culpa.

Tocó suavemente su cabello, alertando a la reina de que se había vuelto a mover.

- Lo siento- dijo con sinceridad- La he molestado demasiado, no tengo perdón, pero ha hecho un trabajo extraordinario manteniendo la calma.

- Jamás le perdonaré lo que hizo- dijo la mujer- Pero espero que haya sido lo único que tenía pendiente.

Elsa levantó su mano, apareciendo nuevamente un copo de nieve y lo hacía pasear entre sus dedos, dejando de prestar atención al príncipe, quien se quedó observando la actividad de la reina.

- No, Su Majestad- dijo Hans- aprovechó de decirle que no me volverá a ver. Seguiré haciendo mi trabajo en Arendelle, pero evitaré salir de los barcos, para que esté tranquila

- Más le vale- dijo ella con la mirada localizada en el copo de nieve- si rompe su palabra, le juro que no responderé ante mis actos, tampoco lo quiero ver cerca del castillo ni de mi familia y seres queridos.

Hans se sacó sus guantes y tomó la mano de la reina, haciendo que el copo de nieve desapareciera.

- Se lo prometo, Elsa.

Posó sus labios sobre los nudillos de la joven, sellando su promesa.

Hans se dirigió hasta la ventana, abriéndola y saliendo de la vista de la reina de Arendelle.

Ella observó incómoda su mano, pero volvió a su trabajo con el copo de nieve, buscando tranquilizarse.

Hans descendió por la terraza y observó sus manos. Habían sido el único contacto que había tenido con la piel de la reina. Se acarició las palmas de su mano antes de enguantarlas nuevamente.

Mientras se dirigía hasta el puerto, se sintió limpio. La voz de venganza ya estaba apagada. La de culpa se mantenía y era más fuerte, pero sus ganas de redimirse se encontraban presentes. No sabía cuantos años tomaría, pero le gustaría volver a Arendelle. Sabía que no podría disculparse nunca con la reina ni si familia. Él esperaba que simplemente ella fuera feliz y quien sea quien la acompañe en su vida lo fuera también.

El no podría hacerlo nunca.

* * *

><p>Hola, espero que hayan disfrutado este fic corto.<p>

Originalmente iba a ser para mi proyecto _Momentum_, pero me di cuenta que se salía un poco de lo que quería hacer con esa idea, por tanto es un fanfic corto.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios.

¿te gustó o no te gustó? ¿hay algun error por ahi que crees que debo modificar? se los agradecería mucho que me lo dijeran.

Tengan un lindo día.


End file.
